Oblivious
by what-if-happens
Summary: You are the goodest good person there ever was.' We all knew she was talking about, Troy. Sometimes, being the good guy gets old and you just have to let go. And this is his story of letting go of everything including his secret love for his best friend.
1. What's Right In Front Of You

**AN: So I wrote and edited this while I have had some major writer's block on _Probably Wouldn't Be This Way_ and while I am still working on the next chapter of that, I am basically typing up this rather short story.**

Chapter 1

Gabriella was always missing what was right in front of her. Like that person she just ran into walking down the hall. Like her best friend Taylor trying to talk to her. Like her friend Troy was madly in love with her. Like her crush, Sam, was a total asshole. She was the smartest girl in her class, but was always oblivious to what was happening right in front of her face.

From far away she had seen the student she walked into. From far away it would be easy to miss Taylor trying to call her attention. From far away you couldn't see Troy's eyes that gave away that he loved her. From far away, Sam was hot, and looked like a pretty good guy. From far away, Gabriella could see the world.

"GABRIELLA!" Taylor practically screamed.

"No need to yell," Gabriella looked at her friend.

"I do when you are in la-la land and totally oblivious to what is right in front of you," Taylor said.

"Sorry, I'm still like half asleep this morning."

"I sincerely doubt it is sleep distracting you."

"What?"

"Sam is right down the hallway, so you are in your fantasy world where he liked you and isn't an asshole."

"Don't use such crude language Taylor, he isn't like that," Gabriella gazed down the hallway at Sam.

"In your eyes maybe, but in everyone else's eyes' he's a womanizing asshole."

"Who we talkin' 'bout?" Troy asked walking up to the girls.

"Same person as always with Gabi," Taylor said rolling her eyes.

"Ass...I mean Sam," Troy said, fakely coughing.

"Duh," Taylor said.

"You guys just don't know him," Gabriella said, still looking at her crush, who then looked at her and winked. She averted her eyes back to her friends whilst blushing.

"Fine think whatever you want," Troy said as he started to dig in his bag, "And per request, whether you remember our conversation last night or not, my mom's oatmeal-chocolate chip cookies," Troy found the baggie, "stolen from the bag going towards some bake sale, I don't know what for. Probably something worthwhile that if I knew would maybe feel badly about stealing from."

"Thank you!" Gabriella exclaimed taking the baggie and hugging Troy, "I have to talk to my English teacher, thank you so much, I'll see you later." She released him and walked away.

"She doesn't remember," Troy stated.

"She never will unless you tell her you like her," Taylor told him.

"I can't do that to her. She's better off not knowing," Troy scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah, but are you?" Taylor asked him before walking away down the hall. Troy looked at her back before she disappeared into the mass of students.

"You sure know how to make girls scatter, Bolton," Sam called from down the hallway.

"We all have our talents, Hutchison," Troy replied and walked away the opposite direction from Sam. He walked around aimlessly, but avoiding the hall that Sam was positioned in.

Troy had liked Gabriella ever since they had first met in freshman year. He could easily tell she just liked him as a friend, not the way he liked her. So he kept it quiet and on the down low, and settled for being just friends. He could at least be around her then and spend time with her. He never told her, she never saw it, so they became the best of friends. Or at least she thought so. He didn't tell her a lot about himself because they could lead to give her the conclusion that he liked, liked her. And still others, he just didn't want anyone to know. But still, she thought she knew him really well. When a warning bell rang, he headed towards homeroom. He knew Gabriella probably better than anyone else, maybe even herself.

"Where were you dude?" Chad asked as Troy slid in his seat in front of Chad.

"Nowhere, just wonderin' the halls, thinking," Troy said.

"'Bout Gabriella," Chad guessed.

"Not totally about her, though I won't deny she was in there."

"It is so obvious you like her as more than just a friend."

"Not to her, and it is gonna stay that way," Troy said, still not bothering to deny anything. His tone of voice told Chad not to say anything to her either.

"You are just hurtin' yourself that way."

"Better me than her," Troy was good at not only holding his own burdens but also the burdens of all the people he loved too.

"Don't know how you do it, or why."

"Just shut up Chad."

"I'm just sayin' it seems a little crazy to me," Chad said before the bell rang.

-----------------

Later that day as Troy was walking to his next class, Gabriella came skipping up to him, "Guess what, guess what, guess what!" she said excitedly.

"Mrs. Hatchers cancelled my math test," Troy guessed.

"No, but watch out for number 23, it should come out to be a fraction, but if you lose your negative sign, it comes out to be a whole number so you would think it to be right," Gabriella said.

"Thanks," Troy said awkwardly, it was suppose to be a stupid guess that didn't lead to anything.

"So, guess what!" She got excited again.

"Just tell me," Troy said.

"Fine loser," Gabriella sighed, "I talked to Sam and I didn't make a fool out of myself! I think I made a good impression on him."

"That's great Gabi," Troy faked some enthusiasm.

"I know, I can't believe I did it, usually it is like full of stutters..." She started to go into some details that Troy could care less about, but he listened intently as he always did. He could recall every conversation he and Gabriella ever had. He was a little pathetic.

When she asked him what he thought, he said, "This is the kind of thing you should be talking to Taylor about. It's a girl thing and in case you haven't noticed, I am a guy. But I think it is great you were able to talk to him normally. It is all about baby steps into love I think they say. Who 'they' are, I have no idea."

"Thank you!" Gabriella hugged him and ran off, leaving Troy to stare after he.

"That's great Gabi," Chad mocked from behind him.

"How long have you been following me?" Troy turned around.

"Since your math comment. She can sure talk, or at least talk about Sam."

"I know, I was the one she was actually talking to, remember?"

"I still don't get what she sees in the guy."

"Me neither, but I'm not the one with the crush on him. That is her and not me, so it doesn't matter."

"It matters to you since you oh-so obviously like her."

"Shut up Chad, this is my class," Troy said ducking into his classroom. Chad shook his head and walked down the hall a little further to his own classroom. "She's better off oblivious," Troy softly told himself.

--------------------

That afternoon, Troy suited up for basketball practice. Troy loved basketball, and not just because he was good at it. People often speculated he played just because his dad was the coached, but Troy really played for the love of the game. Whatever he did concerning it was always his choice, not his dad's. Though his dad pushed him to always be getting better, Troy liked working hard. Because later in a game or just even practice, he got to reap the rewards of his sweat and hard work. The only thing he didn't like about playing was the school team's other point-guard was Sam Hutchison. Sam was the second string, reserve team, what ever you wanted to call them, the other team's point-guard. He never started, Troy always did, but Troy would not deny that Sam had game. They were always against each other when scrimmaging 5 on 5 in practice.

"Alright boys. We all know what this week is. That game we have Friday will be placin' us for regionals. Regionals being the first step towards state. We have district all locked up and this is the last league game. Now we pull a win Friday and we're a top seed for our division. We get a bye the first we of the tournament. Lose, and we are playing the following Tuesday. We've practiced harder than anyone else. We've run all the suicides. We've shot the free throws. We've gotten to school at 6:30 every morning for practice and then worked during school during free period. We've got this week of practices and then all our effort, all our sweat, all our work comes down to that game Friday. Don't slack off on me and we've got the win boys. And then we will win state. But if and only if, we keep up what we are doin' right now. Work hard as an individual, work harder as a team. Let's warm-up gentlemen, follow my lead," Troy spoke to his team. He used to be terrified to give such a speech. Now he was doing it almost every Monday.

He started to jog out of the gym with his team behind him. "Nice of you to show up Hutchinson, suit up and talk to coach," Troy said to Sam as they passed him right out side the doors to the gym. Troy jogged through the school randomly for about eight minutes before finding his way back to the gym. "Get a good stretch in boys, I doubt any of you want to be on the bench because you got lazy stretching and pulled a muscle," Troy said as they entered the gym once more. His dad was on the end line with a stopwatch as Sam was running suicides. "How many does he have left?" Troy asked.

"Five," Coach said. Troy joined his team stretching and watching Sam run back and forth across the gym. "Come on Hutchinson, two more," Coach called out, "Push it."

Troy looked around at his team. He knew that Sam was team too, and as much as he didn't like Sam, he was still team and even though he was late, they should still encourage him. It was some kind of team unity thing when ever someone or a group of people had to run; the rest sat back, watched, and cheered them on. "Come on boys, he's still team," Troy took the initiative, "Come on Sam," Troy started to clap, and the rest of the team followed, also clapping and cheering, some more half-heartedly than others. "You can do it Sam, just one more, make it the best," Troy shouted.

Sam touched the end line nearest coach the last time. He bent over with his hands on his knees as he breathed shallowly. "Stand up straight, hands on your head," Coach told him, "Don't be late again now or you are sitting a game. Go stretch with the team." Sam nodded and joined the team.

After stretching, they did some drills for ball-handling and passing. They worked on some of their plays, first without defense, then with defense. "Troy, bring up the ball; defense, two-three zone, if we get a lead, especially early, the jags will fall into a zone. Be prepared," Coach directed.

Troy took the ball to the center court and started to dribble, staying away from the zone as his offense got set up. Once they were all into position, he dribbled up, faked a pass to Jason and went the other way to Chad. He got a pick from Zeke in the high post position and caught a pass from Jason, squared up and sank the shot.

"Good that's the shot I want, either side of the lane just off the elbow. That is a weakness of a 2-3 zone. I want a shooting drill from there actually," Coach set them up in a drill to practice the shot Troy just made. Troy was a constant observer watching all his teammates of who made it and who didn't.

After they finished that drill and several others and a water break, coach called for a scrimmage. "Starters and second string, second string, let me see what you can do. One team go to red, the other to white, dispute among yourselves, you have three minutes.

"Ok, they know all our plays, we know theirs," Troy told his team in a huddle after switching to the white side of their jerseys, "Sometimes I'll call a play, others I won't. The first play we will run after we win the tip is red, ok. Work on just making cuts and screens. Keep your head up and pay attention. Don't force a shot, help each other out. Play like you really want it. They are all going to play their hardest to take your starting spot. This is not practice any more boys. It is us versus them. And the first thing we are wining is the shout. We are loud and we are proud. We are wildcats on three now," Troy pumped up his team and then started to scream as loud as he could, "ONE, TWO, THREE," his team joined him in saying, "WILDCATS!" It rang loud and clear off the gym walls. The other team did the same under the lead of Sam, but Troy had a strong feeling that his team had been louder.

They lined up for a tip. This gave the starts a distinct advantage having done it many previous weeks and easily won it. Troy started out not calling the play previously planned. His teammates were running around, he faked a pass left and passed right. He rolled off a pick and caught the ball and then quickly passed the ball off to Jason, also coming off a pick. Jason sunk the basket, "Nice shot, Jase, fall back, half court," Troy called out realizing he had not told his team a defense. He motioned them back to the backcourt.

"Three, Red, White, Green," Sam said bringing up the ball. Troy sat down into the defensive position. He observed his surroundings whilst still trying to push Sam to using his left hand, his weaker hand. "Ready to go down Bolton?" Sam asked, dribbling.

"Ready for you to do something or are you just going to sit there all night?" Troy said staying focused and glued to Sam as Sam dribbled around the court.

"Hey, you're friends with Gabriella right?" Sam passed off the ball, "Pretty little thing isn't she, something I think I am really gonna have to hit." Troy's team got a rebound and it was now going back the other way, "She seems pretty easy too. Know if she's any good?"

Troy had the ball, he rolled around Sam to take and sink a shot, "Ought to be watchin' the game." Troy fell back to center court as Sam was getting the ball from a teammate throwing it inbounds.

"No answer, that mean she's not givin' you anything?"

"She's my friend, we're not like that," Troy said trying to keep his cool and steal the ball away from Sam.

"So she turned you down," Sam sneered as his teammate made a basket.

The competition between Sam and Troy continued to escalate and get more physical. It came to Sam elbowing Troy in the face before Coach called time. The rest of the team was waiting at the end line to begin free throws while Coach beckoned Troy and Sam over to him, "What's going on boys?"

"Nothing Coach, just heat of the battle," Troy said.

"This battle isn't world war three, it is practice. Down on the base line," Coach said. He began to speak to the whole team as Troy went and stood next to Chad. "Free throws. I don't think I need to tell you that a miss gets you a down and back while you can stay here with a make. Who's first?" Coach stood on the free throw line, holding out a ball.

"Me," Troy confidently strode up to the line and his dad handed him the ball. Troy lined up with the basket and took his first deep breath. He dribble the ball twice and then felt his grip on the ball. He raised the ball up, took a second deep breath, bent his knees and shot the ball. Perfect swish. He walked back to the base line next to Chad. Chad gave him a low five before walking out to the free throw line for his attempt, which he made. The third shooter missed and they had to run, so did the fourth. The fifth shooter made his shot and the sixth missed, so the team took off down the court again. Sam was the seventh shooter and he made his attempt. The eighth and ninth shooter missed. Lastly, Jason walked up to the line the last shooter. "Come on Jase, you got this," Troy said with a few claps of his hands. Troy knew that when it came to Jason's free throw it was all a confidence thing. He had the ability to make it; his confidence was the thing that wavered.

"You got this man," Chad said from beside Troy.

Bang, bang, swish, he made it. "Good practice team. Break 'em down Troy, then hit the showers," Coach said, "And I expect to hear it in my office." Coach walked away towards the locker rooms.

"Alright boys, that was a good practice. We worked hard; each and every one of you showed me that you deserve to be on this team. We are a team of champions, this is our year. I will see you all tomorrow morning bright and early at 6:30, don't be late. Have a good evening and make sure you grab some sleep. Wildcats, loud and proud on three," Troy elevated his voice again, "ONE, TWO, THREE..."

"WILDCATS!" Echoed off the walls and they made their way into the locker room. Troy lagged behind to pick up a few stray balls.

"Troy!" his dad said as Troy passed in front of his dad's office. Troy stopped and stood in the doorway, leaning on the doorframe. He tossed Troy an ice pack, "Gonna get a nice shiner."

"Thanks," Troy said.

"And your mom is going to want a better excuse than the BS one you gave me, so start thinking," Jack said.

Troy gave his dad a funny look before moving on, pressing the ice against his left cheek. He did catch his face in the mirror and saw that, indeed, a bruise was forming on his left cheek, not necessarily a black eye, but actually on his cheekbone. He stripped off his jersey and threw it at his bag. He took a quick shower and then got ready to go. "What are you going to tell Gabi tomorrow?" Chad asked as Troy was pulling on his shoes.

"Same as I am telling everyone else, rough practice," Troy said, standing up.

"And me?"

"Rough practice," Troy grabbed his bag and walked out of the locker room. He pulled out his keys as he walked through the school and into the student parking lot.

"Troy!" Chad called after him, not far behind.

"What?" Troy asked stopping and turning around.

"Now tell me what happened," Chad ordered.

Troy thought for second before saying, "Sam is Sam." He turned around and walked to his car, unlocking it.

Troy started to open the driver's door.

"What did he say?" Chad asked, slamming the door shut.

"Nothing that anyone needs to be worked up about," Troy said, trying again to open the door, but Chad pressed it closed again.

"If it got you worked up, then I want to know what he said," Chad reiterated.

"He had some unpleasant things to say about Gabi," Troy said. He successfully opened the door and got in.

"Like, what?" Chad asked, grabbing the door so Troy couldn't slam it shut.

"It's Sam, think about it," Troy said, a tad bit frustrated. He wrenched the door from Chad's grasp and closed it. He turned the key to start the ignition. He got into gear and pulled out of the parking place, carefully not to hit Chad. He was soon gone out of the parking lot.

Troy didn't like causing arguments or bitterness. He was usually the one solving problems and working out differences in people, not creating them. And as much as he didn't like Sam, they were teammates and he didn't want to cause a rift in the team unity. And he didn't want his teammates to hate each other, so he tried not to talk about people, specifically talk to teammates about other teammates and his discontent with Sam. So the only time he really every let out steam about Sam was with Taylor. The two of them formed a special bond over the dislike of Sam, like a brother and sister bonding over not liking a mean uncle. Troy obviously couldn't talk to Gabriella about it, he wouldn't talk to Chad about it because of the teammates thing, and somehow one day he got to talking to Taylor about it and the bond started to form.

At a stoplight, he dug out his phone from his bag that was lying in the passenger seat. He scrolled through his contacts as the light changed to green and he pressed on the gas. He found who he was looking for and pressed the green call button. She picked up after three rings, "What do you want?" she asked.

"Can I vent later tonight so I don't explode?" Troy asked.

"Fine, just wait for me to call you, Gabi is coming over in a few minutes to work on homework," Taylor sighed.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, a million times over, I owe you," Troy said, like he did almost every time, and then hung up.

He pulled into his driveway and shifted into park. He turned the key off and pulled it off. After taking off his seat belt, he opened the car door and got out. He grabbed his bag, slammed the door shut and locked the car. He went inside, "Hey mom," he called out like he did most evenings as he set down his bag and tossing his keys on an end table.

"Hey sweetheart, in the kitchen," Laura said.

"Hey mom," Troy said again quietly as he entered the kitchen. He hugged his mom and kissed her cheek, "Please tell me we are having something good for dinner."

"All depends on how you fell about spaghetti," Laura said, "And now you better have a good reason why this happened," She pressed her fingers against his cheek.

"Ow, why do people always push on bruises? We had a rough practice," Troy told her as he pulled away.

"Let me guess, code for Sam?" Laura asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Troy looked at her.

"I'm a mom and I am not blind nor deaf. I know all about this Sam, Gabriella likes him; only he is a bit of a jerk. But you are a good person and are nice to him because you are teammates."

"He's a little more than a jerk mom. He has slept with hundreds of girls. And he wants to add Gabriella to that list. I don't want to see that happen. He just really gets on my nerves," Troy said, sitting down backwards in a dining room chair. He folded his arms across the back of it and rested his head on his forearms. "I don't like him nor do any of my friends besides Gabi. But he's my teammate. We've always had such good team unity, I don't want a rift."

"Which is why I am so proud of you."

"I don't want to watch Gabriella get hurt. And that is what I am seeing about to happen. And don't want to confront Sam about it because he'll blow it off and then not listen to what I say at practice. He at least pretends to be listening now."

"You can't do everything, babe. You're not superman. Gabi is a smart girl, she'll figure out that Sam is not a good guy."

"Are you against him mom? Are you actually being, like, mean, that is so not you."

"Well I've known the Sams of the world. Once liked one myself. I thought he was really cool and hip - as we used to say – while my friends hated him. I luckily saw his bad side before anything really happened. And Gabi will do the same too."

"Wow, it's hard to think of my mom as imperfect. If anyone is superman here, I'd always thought it'd be you," Troy said.

"I am no superman, but," Laura sat down in a chair next to Troy, and he turned to face her, "I know you are a good guy and Gabriella is smart. Just continue to be her friend and support her even when you disagree. She'll and she'll be ok."

"Thanks mom, but I can tell you that is exactly what I am doing now."

"I know, which is why I also know that you, too, are smart and Gabriella is a good girl."

"Mom, you do know that I like, like Gabriella, like, really like her," Troy said, a little unsure.

"Of course I do, remember, I'm a mom," Laura laughed, "Which is why you stay good friends with her through this Sam faze. She'll go after a good guy after going after the bad boy. At least that is what did, and look who I got."

"Dad," Troy said.

"And I love my family more than anything else. I couldn't be happier with you guys," Laura said getting up and going back to work on dinner.

Troy sighed, "You know, I usually only tell you this in birthday and mother's day's cards, but you are the best mom I could want and I love you," Troy said standing up.

"And that is my favorite part of being a mom," Laura smiled, "though you used to say it a lot more when you were younger."

Troy laughed, "how much longer until dinner?"

"Just a few minutes or when ever your dad gets home. Can you set the table please?" Laura told him.

"Paper or real plates?" Troy asked.

"Paper will do," Laura said, "The dishwasher doesn't feel like working."

Troy laughed again, "Pesky thing."

"Well it did clean out the garage today. By the way, guess what I found? Your dad's cell phone. On that shelf below where the screwdrivers hang on the wall. And he blamed me for losing it."

"Uh-oh, dad's in trouble," Troy said as he continued to set the table.

"What did I do?" Jack asked as he walked into the kitchen. They hadn't heard the door open or close. Hmmm, maybe it was while Troy was laughing.

"I found your phone, in the garage, with all your tools. Now I never fix anything around here, and I don't think Troy does much either, so that means you are the one who set it there," Laura said.

"Really, who'd of guessed," Jack said sheepishly.

"To repay me, you are the dishwasher tonight and I have changed my mind Troy, we will be using real plates, sorry Hun," Laura teased her husband.

--------------------

**AN: Hmmm, that is a lot longer than I remember it being. Please leave me a review and I will work on the following chapters and PWBTW - I am having a lot of problems with the seventh chapter on that story, but I am still working on it.**


	2. Venting

Chapter 2

That night Troy parked his car about a block away from Taylor's house, waiting for her to call him. He turned off the engine and turned down the radio. He reclined his seat and tried to relax. He had done most of his homework after dinner before telling his parents he was going out. His cell phone buzzed and he picked it up, "Hello," he answered.

"Where are you?" Taylor asked, skipping a greeting.

"About a block west of your house," Troy said.

"Wait two minutes and then come on over," Taylor said.

"Thanks Taylor," Troy said before she hung up. He watched the minutes tick by on the clock before starting his car up again. He drove down the street after turning right. He pulled into the correct driveway. He got out and locked his car. He walked up to the door that Taylor was opening.

"Please do not tell me you got into a fight with him," were Taylor's first words as Troy walked in.

"Might as well have, practice, caught the elbow of my 'favorite' person," Troy said. He said hello to Taylor's parents and the two teens went upstairs to Taylor's room. "And there is not a scratch on him."

"And what exactly ensued all this?" Taylor asked, sitting on her bed as Troy took a seat at her desk. Troy told her the conversation he had with Sam quickly, "I hate him. I hate him."

"You and me both, but don't tell Chad, I don't want him to go fight Sam or do something stupid," Troy agreed.

"We have to tell Gabi," Taylor said.

"We both know she wouldn't believe us. He can do no wrong in her eyes. She'll ask him about it, he'll lie and then she'll be mad at us."

"How can she not see it?"

"Same way Chad doesn't see you like him. Same was Gabriella doesn't see I like her."

"I don't like Chad."

"Ok, Rephrase, the way you and Chad can't see that you like each other."

"Chad likes me?"

"Might have weaseled it out of him."

"Please tell me you are serious."

"Why would you care, you don't like him."

"Sometimes I'm a liar."

Troy laughed, "Sam is going to break Gabriella."

"And you are going to swoop in and pick them all up."

"I don't want to have to pick up the pieces."

"But you will."

"Of course I will, I just don't what to."

Silence consumed them for a minute, "You haven't really ranted or yelled yet tonight," Taylor stated.

"I got some of it out talking to my mom. Moms are really smart."

"Because they are female."

Troy picked up a pencil sitting on Taylor's desk and chucked it at her. Taylor threw a pillow back at him. A small war started as objects were flying back and forth between them. They didn't hear anyone coming. "Am I interrupting something?" Came a voice from the door.

Troy was in the middle of throwing a tube of lip-gloss at Taylor, but missed horribly as his head swiveled towards the door. In the doorway stood Chad, "No I was just leaving."

"What's up Chad?" Taylor took the opportunity to nail Troy in the head with her hairbrush.

"Ow, hey I call a truce," Troy said rubbing his head.

"Loser," Taylor said, "So what are you doing here Chad?"

"Well since you are so smart, I was wondering if you could help me with my Chem. homework. But if you are busy..." Chad drifted off.

"Nope, I'm gone. And the desk is clean," Troy standing up, "See ya Chad, thanks Taylor."

Troy walked out of the room and down the stairs. He bade Taylor's parents good night and went out to his car. He was halfway home when his phone rang, flashing Gabriella. Troy sighed and picked it up, "Hey."

"Hi," Gabriella greeted.

"What's up?" Troy asked.

"I wanted to know if you could come over," Gabriella said.

"Yeah, I'll be over in a few minutes," Troy said.

"Ok, thanks!" She sounded quite happy and excited.

"Bye," Troy hung up the phone. He called his house and he turned towards Gabriella's house. "Hey mom," he said after she answered, "I'm gone from Taylor's but Gabi called and I'm headed to her house."

"Be home by eleven," she told him.

"Ok, got it, bye mom," Troy said hanging up again. A few turns later, Troy pulled into Gabriella's driveway. He walked up to the door and knocked. The door swung open to reveal Gabriella, "Hey Gabi," he smiled.

"Hey, thanks for coming," she let him in. "Ok, so I need you help with something."

"Ok, what?" Troy asked. It was not uncommon for her to ask for his help. He nodded a hello to her mom.

"Sit, there next to my mom," Gabriella instructed, pointing to the couch. "Hey what happened?" she asked as he came out of the shadows and into the light of the living room.

"What? Nothing, it just got a little rough at practice," Troy said taking a seat, "Now what am I sitting next to your mom?"

"Ok, so I need your opinion on some stuff."

"And this mysterious stuff is?"

"Clothes now don't groan. I need a guy's opinion. I've got mine, Taylor's for a girls, my mom for an adult, but I need a guy's opinion, that is where you come in, please, help me?" She gave him a pleading look.

"Fine," Troy tried not to groan.

"I'll be back!" She disappeared up the stairs, Troy guessing to her room.

"Why is she doing this?" He turned to her Mrs. Montez.

"My guess is it's a boy and she is trying to impress him. She wouldn't give me a name, would you know?" Mrs. Montez explained.

"Sam," Troy sighed, "She has the biggest crush on a boy named Sam."

"Is he a good guy?" Mrs. Montez asked.

"He's on the basketball team with me, second point-guard. He's pretty good," Troy did that thing where you avoid the question but still tell the truth about something else.

"That didn't answer my question," Mrs. Montez caught him, "And that makes me suspicious."

"Well that is the only way I can answer that. He's my teammate; I can't say anything bad about him. And I don't know him outside the team so I still can't tell you anything," Troy said.

"Troy," Mrs. Montez said with one of those looks. That look that said, what are you not telling me, I can tell that you are lying or at least not telling a whole truth.

"There are some different rumors about him, I don't know if anything at truth and I don't want to spread them, especially if they are actually false. I don't really like, but it could be because I don't know him," Troy said, "And you can't judge a guy based on what I say."

"Why do you have to be the good guy? Why can't she like you, I know you are a good guy," Mrs. Montez wondered aloud.

Troy didn't have to answer as Gabriella announced she was coming down. And Troy was thankful for that.

--------------------

The next day at school, people were constantly asking Troy what happened to him. And he told them all the same thing, "Rough practice."

"Yo, where's your head at man?" Chad snapped Troy out of his daze, "Dude what are you starin' at?"

"Them," Troy nodded down the hall behind Chad. Chad turned slightly and followed Troy's gaze towards Gabriella and Sam together, participating in some obvious flirtation.

"Oh, what's with her clothes?" Chad asked.

"She's trying to impress him. All it does is make her look easy," Troy said. He had told her exactly what she had wanted to hear last night, even when he silently disagreed.

"Yeah, I guess you do anything for your crush," Chad said, with obvious parallels to Troy, not that Troy noticed.

"Yeah," Troy said absent-mindedly, "So you and Taylor get the homework done?"

"Yeah, so, what were you doing there? I didn't think you guys were really like, friends," Chad asked.

"If you are wanting to know if there is something between us, no. I was just there to talk to her, about Gabi. She gets things a little bit better than you do."

"Oh."

"Yeah, she's all yours."

"Woah, woah, woah, I don't like her like that."

"Sure you don't."

"I don't."

"Then I guess you don't care to know that she likes you."

"She does?"

"Might have weaseled it out of her."

"Really? You're like, for real?"

"But you wouldn't care, you don't like her."

"Well, maybe I said a little white lie."

Troy laughed, "See ya in homeroom Chad," Troy walked down the hall away from Gabriella and Sam. He walked until he found familiar stairs and he climbed them up to the rooftop. His own secret garden that no one else knew about. He had often thought about showing it to Gabriella, but never seemed like the right time. The rest of the world didn't exist when he was up there. The only thing that brought him back to reality was the bell, but that wouldn't be ringing for another few minutes.

He sat down on the bench and rested his elbows on his knees. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his grandfather's dog tags. Troy had never met the man, he had died the year before Troy was born, but he had heard a lot of stories about him. Troy got the tags after his grandmother passed away when he was twelve. He carried them in his pocket rather than wearing them. He didn't want to go through putting them on and taking them off for practice and games each day, or for gym class. And he found it a little silly to always have them with him. So if he didn't wear them, no one would know. And he didn't want anyone to make a big deal out of it. It was a little more special to him if he was the only who knew, well, besides his family.

But the thing was, if he didn't have them, if he couldn't feel them banging against his leg, he felt a little incomplete or like part of him was missing. He made the mistake of telling his mom this once and she laughed, telling him to picture himself without an arm or a foot. Troy smiled at that memory. Only his family knew of the tags. His friends didn't, not Chad not Gabriella. And he wanted to keep it that way.

Hey, remember that bell that usually brought him back to reality when he was on the rooftop? It just went off. Troy stuffed the tags back into his pocket and picked up his bag before walking down the stairs and to his homeroom. He could feel the chain against his leg as he walked. These tags were the answer to Mrs. Montez's question last night that he never answered.

"I didn't tell you this, but Sam asked Gabriella to the after party Friday night whether we win or lose, but it isn't like we are going to lose," Chad whispered to Troy before class started. Troy just nodded. Yet another fabulous thing he was looking forward to, not.

-----------------

By Thursday, Troy had successfully made all his friends happy. He had gotten Chad and Taylor together, or at least they were going to the party together. Gabriella was with Sam. Troy listened to her talk about him for hours on end and never complaining – or at least not out loud. And he could still tell you every word she said. He had his whole team confident and playing the best they ever had. He had gotten almost all of his teammates a date to the after party, but still flying solo himself. He wasn't even sure about going, he knew that someone would for sure spike the drinks, and he wanted nothing to do with that. He also knew he should go just to watch out for his friends, more specifically, Gabriella. He didn't want to, but he knew he would, as always.

Friday came and the school was pumped. People were constantly wishing him good luck. And he always faked a smile and said thanks. He practiced during free period. He was ready. He was going to win this game; there was not doubt in Troy's mind. They would win.

He sat in the locker room in his uniform on a bench. He was waiting for his dad to call him out, and going through what had become a little pre-game ritual for him. With his grandfather's dog tags in hand and his eyes closed, "Hey Granddad, it's me, that grandson you don't know, again. Got a big game today. I really want to win. It'd make me and a lot of people happy. And we've worked so hard for it, and we're not even to state yet. The boys need this small reward for their efforts. Please, give us some luck and watch over us. The last thing anyone wants is an injury, especially me. I don't want to let anyone down. Love from Troy, the unknown grandson."

"You always say you don't know him, but you do," Troy looked up at the doorway, where his dad stood, "I had never met anyone like my dad until I met you. You are exactly alike. From your big heart to your blue eyes. I miss my dad, but I see him everyday when I see you. That is why you have his tags. I use to carry them with me after he died, but their rightful owner has always been you. Cause you're him."

"I really want to win dad, I really do," Troy said looking at his dad as he put the tags in his bag by his feet.

"I am sure we will, even if the scoreboard doesn't show it. And you will play great. Now go warm up the team," Jack said, smiling.

Troy stood up and went out to play the game he loved. And his dad was right, as always, he played some of the best ball he ever had. East High took an early lead, and as predicted, the other team fell into a zone, but it was still no match for the wildcats, it just slowed them down a little. They dominated the floor and come away with a 62-48 victory. The crowd stormed the court and the band played the school fight song, followed by the school song, which the crowd sang along to.

Everyone was celebrating and heading to a teammates house for the party. Troy lagged behind everyone, a little slower at changing in the locker room. He never showed up to parties on time. "Are you going to the party?" His dad asked him as Troy passed to leave.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to stay for too long," Troy said.

"Ok, just call us when you start to head home," Jack said.

"Kay, see ya," Troy left and headed towards the party. He parked down the street from the house and walked there. It was already in full swing by the time he arrived. Many people was on a makeshift dance floor, among them were Sam and Gabriella. He greeted a few of his friends that weren't. He politely refused a few of the cheerleaders who came onto him. By the way some people were acting, he guessed the drinks were already spiked. He stood near the front door, ready to leave. He didn't want to see his friends act like fools, and he wasn't going to join them. He gathered up his teammates' keys, even Sam's - Who was curiously void of Gabriella that moment - and gave them all to Taylor. He knew she would stay sober and not let anyone drive drunk. And then he let her go back to flirting with Chad.

After about half an hour, he had had enough and walked back to his car. He wasn't ready to go home, so he just started to drive. He came across a sign that said 'Albuquerque City Limits'. He pulled over in front of it. He stared at the sign. He decided he needed out of the city. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. The person picked up after the fourth ring, "Hey, its Troy," He said.

"Troy! What's up?" the person said.

"Are you home for the weekend?"

"Yeah, well right now I'm out, but I will be. You can go; key is still in the bottom of the mailbox. I should be home about ten tonight."

"Well, you officially have a guest now."

"Sweet, so where are you now?"

"Alb's city limits."

"Ok, I'll see you in a little while."

"Bye," Troy said.

"Bye," the other person hung up.

Troy called his house next, "Hello?" his mom answered.

"I'll be home Sunday night at eight, I'm going to Layla's," Troy said and hung up. He quickly turned off his phone and then turned up the radio. He started to drive again. His fingers drummed on the steering wheel with the radio. He was on his way to his second way of venting. The less used, but more liked way of venting when Taylor didn't really work or was busy. He caught up in his thoughts and almost missed his exit off the highway. He pulled into the correct driveway of Layla's house right in front of another car. He looked in his rear view mirror to see her lean over and kiss the driver on the cheek before getting out of the passenger side. He got out and locked his car.

"Hey!" Layla hugged him, "We have impeccable timing."

"Who's the guy?" Troy asked.

"His name is Jerry, not Mr. Perfect, but still had some fun. And so not calling him back."

"We going to stand outside all weekend?" Troy asked, looking around.

"Oh, right, come on," Layla motioned him to follow her as she pulled out her keys to unlock the door, "Lindsey moved out about a month ago and into what's-his-name's apartment. So it's just little ole me," Layla said as they entered the house.

"Really?" Troy asked, a little surprised.

"Yep, and she's afraid to tell Mom and Dad, so this is top secret."

"Well, it's not like she was ever here before."

"True, mom and dad know you are here?" Lindsey asked.

"Yes, I have to be home Sunday at eight," Troy told her.

"I want ice cream, what about you?" Layla said walking into the kitchen, "It's best for a broken heart."

"What?" Troy followed her, "But yes I'll take some."

"Well, I'm assuming this unexpected visit has something to do with the on-going Gabriella saga," Layla said taking out a carton of ice cream.

"How do you know I didn't want to spend some quality time with my sister?" Troy asked.

"Call at night, already almost out of Albuquerque, and accepting ice cream. Oh! And it's Friday, you have a game but you are not at the after party. I'm a girl babe, don't lie to me," Layla said scooping out ice cream into two separate bowels.

"Fine, ok. So I told you about Sam right?" Troy asked as he squeezed chocolate syrup on to his ice cream. Layla nodded, "Well guess who went to the after party with him?"

"Gabriella," Layla said taking the chocolate syrup away from him and started to squeeze some onto her own.

"Yeah, so didn't stick around there for but about thirty minutes," Troy said as he started to eat. "When she told me he asked her to it, she was so excited, she was almost hyperventilating."

"And you pretended you were happy for her."

"Of course, though, not always sure why I do it," Troy said.

"I do. You like her and you are always trying to please others, especially her."

"I could have said that."

"But you didn't, and," Layla leaned over and reached into Troy's pocket, he looked at her strangely until she pulled out the dog tags and slipped them around his neck, "You are trying to be the good guy. But the good guy would tell her that Sam is a bad guy."

"Yeah, but I don't want her to hate me."

"She'd only hate you for a little while until she sees that you are right. Then she'll be all over you for being a good friend."

"I think I hate you," Troy said.

"Then I'll kick you out of my house," Layla said.

"You wouldn't do that," Troy called her bluff.

"Fine, I wouldn't," Layla pouted as they finished their ice cream.

They went into the living room and sat on the couch, cross-legged, facing each other. Layla pulled out a deck of cards and dealt them all out as Troy told her about what he did for Chad and Taylor. They started a game of slap once the cards were all dealt out. "So aside from a little lying, it all worked out with out anyone getting hurt," Troy said as he flipped over a card.

"Always helping people, just like granddad," Layla said, shaking her head seeing such resemblance between the two people she loved.

"You can say that 'cause you have actually knew him, I didn't and everyone has to remind me of it," Troy said.

"You would have loved him. I always remember sitting on his lap for the family photo at Christmas. And he always knew what everyone was getting from everyone. He'd always sneak me, Lindsey and Tony a present earlier than everyone else."

"You realize you tell that story every time I'm here and we talk about him."

"Yeah, but you love it. It's a shame he died before you were born. I was only seven so I don't really remember the funeral. I just remember that me, Lindsey and Tony all heard daddy crying in his study afterwards so we cried ourselves to sleep that night all huddled together in my bed. Only he doesn't know we know so it's a secret you are now in on."

"Really, that is very interesting," Troy said in that voice of a person thinking about blackmail, not that he would ever say anything about it, "Something good about having older siblings."

"And we also have a lot experience to tell you how not to live. Take Lindsey for example. She can tell you that you shouldn't ever move in with your boyfriend and not tell mom and dad for instance," Layla said, then started laughing at what she said.

"Well, I don't think I will ever be moving in with my boyfriend, since I am not gay," Troy said laughing.

"You're not happy?" Layla questioned him. He grabbed a pillow from behind him and hit her with it. Their card game came to an abrupt halt as their pillow fight started. The war only ended when the phone rang, "Hello, ow," Layla scrabbled to answer the phone as Troy hit her once more, "Yeah he's here and hitting me with a pillow, bye," Layla hung up, "You're dead Bolton!"

"You would never kill blood Bolton!" Troy said before she whacked him on the head. Battle restarted until they were both too tired to go on.

"So I doubt you have any sort of clothing her with you other than what you are wearing," Layla asked from the couch.

"Nope, none at all," Troy said from the floor.

"I think Tony left some here last time he was here, which was when we were moving in," Layla said getting up.

"Oh yeah, mom wants to know if he will be home for Easter," Troy got up to follow her down the hallway.

"I don't know, he's in Texas as of now. There's some rumors running around that he'll be going back to Iraq again around the middle of March. If they're true, then no. If they aren't true then he is for sure going to Germany in June unless he is already deployed in Iraq. Does that make any sense?" Layla said, digging through some drawers in a guest bedroom that used to be Lindsey's, "One thing though, is if he is deployed, it wouldn't be for a really long time, he should be getting discharged in about ten months, I think, or maybe it was fourteen? Unless he signs up for some more, but I think mom is putting her foot down at no."

"In an email he said he thought he had enough money saved he could probably go to college and a pretty decent one if he wanted. I think he said he was thinking about Texas A&M, or some college in Texas," Troy said, standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame.

"Ah-ha! Found it! Here we go, well here's his shirt from boot camp," Layla threw a shirt at Troy. "And, um, here, some sweats to wear tomorrow. I'll wash what you have on to wear Sunday."

"Thanks Lay," Troy said.

"Anything for my baby bro," Layla said.

"You know, I think that Tony once hated me for stealing that from him. He didn't like being a middle child," Troy told her.

"He should be over it. He was the baby for what? Six years? Then we got stuck with you and you ruined it for him. But he's 22, he should be over it by now," Layla laughed.

"It's not like I am going to go challenge him on it. Any other guy at my school, yes, except for maybe like a lineman for football or a wrestler, but everyone else, yes. But now my army trained, older brother, no. No way, no how."

"So how about a movie? I stole _The Princess Bride_ at Christmas," Layla said, "And there is no way you can say it is a bad movie."

"YOU! I was looking for that the other night, I should have known you would have stolen it," Troy accused her, "You probably just wanted it for Cary Elwes."

"Come on, we both know all the words to it. You can't turn down Fezzik, he's like the most cool giant ever."

"Fine just don't start singing Willy DeVille."

Ignoring Troy, Layla started to sing, "Our love is like a storybook story/But it's as real as the feelings you feel." Layla danced out of the room to grab the DVD from her bedroom next to the one they were in.

"Way to listen to me," Troy shook his head following her into the living room once more.

"Because I know something you don't know?" Layla quoted.

"And what is that?" Troy went along with it as Layla set up the movie.

"I am not left-handed."

"There is something I ought to tell you."

"Tell me."

"I'm not left-handed either," Troy said sitting on the couch.

"I love that scene. And so did Tony, have you ever scene the home movie on him doing that scene with me? We had the whole thing perfectly from the conversation at the rope after Vizzini and Fezzik left all the way to where one of us would pretend to knock the other out. We were constantly switching roles whenever one of us would forget a line," Layla said sitting next to him.

"No I haven't. I am going to have to have mom dig it out. I want see to that."

"It was after you were born right after you had learned how to walk. You tottered in and out of frame, it was so funny you weaving in between and we never hit you with our fake swords," Layla started the movie. They both got comfortable and watched what would easily named their favorite movie.

-----------------

**AN: Ok so I am obviously quite passionate about _The Princess Bride_ it is probably my favorite movie ever. And the quoting was from memory and so it is probably not totally actuate, but very close, that I am sure of. Anyway, leave me a review telling me what you think.**


	3. Hermit Night

Chapter 3

"Remember, don't tell mom and dad about Lindsey, she swears she'll tell them at Easter. My bet will be because she'll be pregnant by then, enjoy being an uncle," Layla told Troy as he was gathering his things early Sunday evening.

"Have fun being an Aunt," Troy said picking up his jacket and putting it on, "You live the closest, so she'll be calling on you to baby-sit."

"Yeah, but she'll be calling mom at three am when it won't stop crying," Layla pointed out.

"Point to you, what is it? Layla: one, Troy: 100?" Troy mocked her.

"I'm moving the spare key and telling you where."

"Ok, so more like you twelve me fifty," Troy said and Layla smiled, "Love ya Lay, you're my favorite."

"Ah that was like super cute baby bro, I love you too," Layla hugged him, "Just don't let Lindsey hear that, she'd go ballistic."

"Thanks again for letting me stay here, goodnight," Troy kissed her cheek and walked to his car.

"Bye," Layla stood on her doorstep.

Troy got in his car and waved before starting the engine and backing out. Layla waved at him as he drove off before going back inside once he had turned the corner. Troy took out his phone and turned it back on. He had eight missed calls. Three of them were attempts to call him from his parents, two from Chad, one from Taylor, one from Gabriella and one from an unknown number. Troy listened to his messages. Most of them wanted to know where he was. He deleted them all. He called his parents, "Hey dad, I'm on my way home now," Troy said after his dad answered.

"You know I don't like this running off business in the middle of the night," Jack said.

"It wasn't that late and I called," Troy said.

"Just don't do it again, at least not this month," they both knew that at some point in time, Troy would be running off again to Layla's. Because sometimes you just have to get away.

"I won't, I, I just to get away dad."

"Ok, so we'll see you in…?"

"About forty five minutes."

"Ok, drive safe son," Jack said.

"Will do, bye dad," Troy hung up the phone. He didn't want to call anyone else back. He turned on the radio and sped down the highway.

--------------------

"Dude where were this weekend?" Chad asked him Monday morning.

"Yeah, you were like totally AWOL," Gabriella approached the duo.

"Just visiting family," Troy said. He didn't want to tell them about his get away to Layla's. It was just something a little secret and special to him.

"Were you are the party?" Gabriella asked, "I didn't see you."

"Yeah, I didn't stay long. I left Friday night for my visit. But I was there. Saw you," Troy said.

"Why didn't you say hi? Gabriella asked, slightly hurt.

"You seemed busy with Sam, I didn't want to ruin your chance with him," Troy said, faking yet another smile for her. Troy had gotten good at faking smiles through out the years, sometimes even he believed it.

Gabriella squealed, hurting Troy's ears, he didn't think she could make such a sound, "I haven't told you yet! Sam asked me out for this Friday!"

"That's great," Troy continued the fake smile, "You finally got what you wanted."

"I am so happy!" Gabriella said giddily.

"I can tell," Troy laughed a little at her.

"Hey guys," Taylor came up to them, "You don't answer your phone," she directed at Troy.

"I was off visiting family and I turned it off," Troy said. He saw behind Gabriella his favorite person approaching (note the sarcasm).

"Hi Gabi," Sam whispered in her ear. Gabriella made that squealing sound again and turned around to hug him. "Not trying to steal my girl at you Bolton?" Sam glared at Troy.

"Nah, of course not dude," Troy said, "I was actually about to go, my dad left his whistle at home and I picked it up."

"Can't live without that damned thing," Sam said.

"Hey, come on dude. He's your coach, give him a little respect," Troy said, his right hand in his pocket, moving the whistle to finger the dog tags, turning them over between his fingers.

"I don't know why we really have to call him coach, he doesn't do anything," Sam went on rather arrogantly.

"We're on the road to State, I'd say that's something," Troy said and walked away. He didn't want to cause a stir. It was what got him the fading bruise on his left cheek. He walked to the locker room and into his dad's office, "Left this at home," Troy said walking in, swinging the chain that the whistle was on.

"Thanks, I didn't even notice," Jack said as Troy sat the whistle on the desk.

"Mom did and sent it with me obviously," Troy said.

"Thanks again," Jack called after Troy as he walked away. Troy made his way to homeroom. He was the only on there, it was still early. People drifted in, with most coming after the warning bell.

Throughout the week, Gabriella and Sam became glued together at the hip, or lips. Troy started to spend a little more time on the rooftop. He didn't really enjoy seeing them making out.

"She's changed," Troy said to Taylor, Thursday night, "She changed for him."

"I know, did you see her shirt today, I didn't know she had something that low cut," Taylor agreed.

"I hate this change, but I unbelievably still like her. It's ridiculous."

"Cause you want to bring back the old, real her."

"And she still thinks we are the best of friends, and it makes me feel guilty for making up excuses not to hang out with her."

"You are the goodest good person there ever was. You shouldn't feel guilty, she should. Not that I am trying to be mean to my best friend. I just don't like how she is acting. She's different from the friend I use to have.."

"I still want to believe she's going to come back to us, at least I hope she will. After Hutchison's finished with her or she refuses him."

"I hope he doesn't get his way any way, r that Gabi wouldn't give into him."

"I hope neither happen. But you said it, Taylor, you do anything for your crush."

Taylor sighed, "She tell you they have a date Friday?"

"Yeah, probably first and last, unless you count Friday," Troy nodded.

"Five bucks she comes to school Puffy eyed Monday from crying."

"Five bucks she comes crying to one of us Saturday or Friday."

"You realize that neither of us would make or lose money."

"Yes I do. So how's you and Chad?"

"While I could go all Gabriella talking about him, I'll stick with it's great."

"That's really good to hear," Troy smiled.

"You should get a girlfriend, it'd get your mind off and over Gabriella."

"I'm not into the drama of romance."

"Don't you ever go out?"

"Yes, I do, I'm just good alone too."

"Live and die alone."

"What we do in high school won't matter in five years unless you really screw up."

"Thanks for the confidence."

"You know what I mean," Troy shot her a look.

"I unfortunately do."

"I'm gonna go ok?" Troy stood up.

"Sure, I told Chad I would call him tonight, I still have to do so."

"Bye Taylor," Troy said as he walked out of her room.

"Bye," She said before he was out of earshot.

Troy drove home that night. Tomorrow night would be the first Friday in a very long time he didn't have a game. He didn't have a date or plans to hangout with his friends. It seemed weird to him that he wouldn't be doing anything. She he could play third wheel with Chad and Taylor or have a date with a cheerleader with just a smile, neither sounded very appealing. There would probably be a party he could go to, but it was worse that the first two options.

"Troy," his mom called once he was home.

"Yeah mom?" Troy said, walking into the living room.

"What are you doing tomorrow? Your dad and I just remembered Layla and Lindsey gave us tickets for the dinner theatre for tomorrow night. And did you know that Lindsey moved out?"

"Nothing and Yes, Layla told me last weekend."

"But you didn't feel the need to tell us?" Jack asked.

"She told me not to," Troy defended.

"Maybe we won't go, if you'll be here alone," Laura said, changing her mind.

"No, mom, go, enjoy yourselves. I'm fine by myself. I can find something to do," Troy said. Great, even his parents had plans to do something.

"Well, maybe," Laura said.

"Go, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, I'm not a baby anymore," Troy said.

"You'll always be my baby boy," Laura told him.

"I totally set myself up for that one," Try shook his head.

"Yes, you did because us moms like to say that mushy stuff," Laura said, laughing.

"I'll be in my room," Troy walked upstairs. He was officially a loser staying home on a Friday night.

----------------------

The next night after ushering his parents out the door and ordering Chinese, he flipped on the TV as he sat down. He surfed through the channels until finding _Men in Black_. He started to rock out as he heard his phone buzzing Eric Clapton's_ Layla_ and he looked for his phone. He found it under a pillow and opened it up, "Layla," he sang.

"You still have that stupid ring tone on there?" she guessed.

"It's Eric Clapton," Troy said simply.

"What are you up to?" she asked.

"I think about 5'11" these days," Troy joked.

"Ha-ha, don't quit your day job. What are you doing?" Troy knew she was rolling her eyes.

"Nothing, just hanging out at home," Troy told her.

"No hot date?"

"Only the Chinese delivery guy."

"Could be hot."

"What are you doing?"

"I have a hot date. Went to lunch with a guy Tuesday, now we're going to dinner."

"Ah, a chance at Mr. Perfect."

"Who knows, if I'm dating him at Easter, I'll let you know."

"Did Lindsey tell you she told mom and ad that she moved out?"

"Nope, she's pregnant and going to tell them at Easter when they get to meet her boyfriend."

"Wait, are you serious or just guessing?"

"Guessing, but we both know I'm right. Lindsey's always been the sluttier one between the two of us," Layla said off-handedly.

"She's your twin, don't call her a slut."

"Because she's my twin I can call her a slut."

"I'm gonna chalk that one up to women."

"And I'm older so..."

"Hey, Lay, doorbell just rang, I'm gonna eat. I'll talk to you later."

"Have fun hermit!" Layla said hanging up.

Troy laughed and tossed his phone on the coffee table. He grabbed the money his parents left him and answered the door. He paid and tipped the delivery guy before closing the door. Troy stretched out on the couch as he ate whilst watching Will Smith blow up an alien. He could fell the dog tags in his pockets pressing against his leg rather uncomfortably. He pulled him out, slipping them over his head and tucked them in his shirt.

He got a call from his parents, checking up on him. He assured them he was fine. He threw away his trash from dinner when a cheerleader called. He told her he was busy; he didn't want to do anything now that he had decided to be lazy. If he was going to do this hermit night, then he was going to really do it and not flake halfway through.

He walked up to his room to change out of his jeans and into some basketball shorts. He already had on an old t-shirt and he was thinking about doing some practice. But with his closet door open, he spotted his old guitar. It was a hand-me-down from Tony. He kept it hidden in his closet; he didn't want people asking him about it. His hands itched to play, as they didn't do so that often, so he pulled it out and sat on his bed. He started to play Aerosmith's Dream On. It just came natural to him once Tony had taught him how to play and all the chords.

Troy didn't sing, at least not with anyone around, but he liked to play. He knew he didn't have a very good voice but in times like these when he was the only one in the house, he sang. He knew that no one would hear him. "Dream on, Dream…" he stopped. He thought he heard his phone ringing downstairs. It rang again. Troy set the guitar aside and raced down the stairs to get his phone. He snatched it up from the table, "Hello?" He got it during the fourth ring.

"Hey dude," Chad was on the other end.

"Aren't you like on a date right now?" Troy asked, slightly confused.

"Yeah, but I was thinking about you, I don't like this idea of you being home alone on a Friday night. We're young, we aren't suppose to be home."

"I'll call you if some idiots want to rob the house and I rig the house with booby-traps, go back to your girl and stop worrying or thinking or whatever about me."

"Ok, captain, you are just actin' weird," Chad said.

"Goodbye Chad," Troy hung up the phone defiantly. He took his phone with him to the back yard. He left it on the back steps and he started to shoot around. It wasn't too long into this shooting that his phone went off again, "Well aren't I popular tonight," he said as he picked up his phone and sat down on the steps, "Hello?"

It was one of his teammates calling to tell him about some party he should go to. He told them he was busy and hung up. He didn't know why he was now turning down every offer to get out of the house, "What up Lay?" Troy picked up his phone yet again that night.

"Well, I got stood up," Layla said, "wanted to know if you wanted to do something together over the phone like eat ice cream and watch a TV show or movie while on the phone. OR at least eat ice cream."

"Best for a broken heart," Troy said putting up the ball and walking inside. He grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

"That's my line thief," Layla said.

"Ice cream sounds really good right now," Troy changed subjects.

"I can't believe you are home on a Friday night."

"So are you."

"I at least made an attempt to get out."

"True," Troy said, scooping out some ice cream into a bowl.

"I say we go for that extra chocolate syrup tonight. Will you be my fatty buddy?"

"Why not? As long as you are my hermit buddy."

"Fat hermits, lets start a club."

"Have a million members that have never met."

"So we never have an official count of members," Layla said laughing, "Hey! The Breakfast Club is on, Channel 62."

"You now they do a horrible job of looping over the bad words on TV."

"That's what makes it so funny baby bro."

The two siblings watched the movie and ate ice cream together on their 'hermit' night. After the movie they got bored, not liking the next movie on. "Hey do you guys pick up the oldies station 99.7 on your radio?" Layla asked.

"I think so," Troy turned on the nearest radio. He found the station.

"_Joy to the world, All the boys and girls now, Joy to the fishes in the deep blue sea, Joy to you and me_," Filled the room.

"Three Dog Night," Troy recalled and laughed as Layla started to sing along. He could just imagine her dancing around her living room like an idiot. He turned up the volume and decided to be an idiot too, singing and dancing.

He collapsed on a chair as the song finished and then Layla almost burst his eardrum screaming as the next song started, "Do you remember this song? It used to be like my favorite song ever! '_The ink is black, The page is white, Together we learn to read and write_'."

"Sorry, I'm a little deaf in one ear, what is it?" Troy said sarcastically.

"Shut up wise-ass. It's 'Black and White'. '_The world in black, The world is white, It turns by day and then by night_'."

"'_The child is black, The child is white, Together they grow to see the light, To see the light_'," They sang together, both off-key.

"I played the heck out of dad's old CD with that song," Layla said.

"That was a double-shot of Three Dog Night. And now sticking with the year, 1972, how about a little Chuck Berry and his ding-a-ling," The DJ said amazingly with out starting to laugh.

"You know I totally didn't get this song for the longest of times," Layla said.

"Sure you didn't," Troy said disbelievingly.

"I didn't! I was a very innocent child."

"When you weren't cutting Lindsey's hair."

"Hey, I ended up going to beauty school and I was in the top ten of my class."

"In a class of like forty."

"Meaning I was better that at least thirty other students, that's more that half."

"Yes, I know, I can do math."

"Well you are a dumb jock."

"I'm a smart jock actually."

"That's, like, an oxymoron."

"I am a basketball player and I am still quite smart."

They continued to talk about nonsense as they listened to the oldies station until their parents came home. Troy handed his phone over to his mom for her to talk to Layla for a while. Troy ended up going to bed about eleven, the earliest he had ever gone to bed on a Friday night in a very long time.

----------------------

**AN: Another chapter. So yeah, I was listening to an old CD of my dad's while writing this, but they are good songs if you go listen to them, at least to me, and thus the old songs mentioned, though the Eric Clapton one I had been planning since I was coming up with the name for the sister.**


	4. He's A Hero

Chapter 4

The next three weeks that led up to the state championship, Troy was the goodest good person there ever was as Taylor had said. He was always helping and pleasing others, but never himself. But life wasn't that peachy, happy-go-lucky life you would think. Troy rarely saw Gabriella anymore, she was always with Sam. He saw them making-out in the halls and dancing rather racy at after parties for the games. The team continued to win, but then again, that was all apart of pleasing other people.

And after his first hermit night, others seemed to follow. He spent a lot of time up in his room, playing old song on his guitar or just listening to that oldies station Layla had found. His friends didn't worry about him and slowly stopped calling him. It didn't bother him as much as he thought it would.

His parents did worry about his slight anti-social behavior. But he always seemed contempt, his game never wavered, and his grades didn't drop. He was just as vibrant at home and school. It confused them to say the least. The championships were drawing nearer, his parents thought maybe that was getting to him some.

"Yeah, I am totally baggin' her after the game Friday. Double win there as long as golden boy Bolton doesn't screw up," Troy heard one day in the locker room. He peaked around the row of lockers, already knowing the voice's owner was Sam. Troy dressed silently waiting for Sam and his cronies to leave first. Troy didn't have to guess who the she was in Sam's statement, it was Gabriella. As much as he still liked her and didn't want to see her get hurt, he didn't really care. They were he decisions now, and she could do whatever she wanted with them. The boys left and Troy waited a few minutes before following them out.

"Troy!" called after him down the hallway, Chad came jogging up to him.

"Hey dude," Troy nodded at him.

"What's up with you?" Chad asked.

"What'd you mean, I am walking down the hallway."

"And I know you heard the same crap in the locker room from Sam that I did, you walked right by me without even noticing."

"Yeah, ok, so?"

"You aren't goin' to do somethin'?"

"Dude, it's her life, her choices. They aren't mine. And after Friday's game, I am done pleasing people."

"You are just going to let whatever is going to happen, happen?"

"Not my life, no longer my concern. If you want to do something about it, then go right again. I'll give you a slap on the back when you're done."

"You're like a whole 'nother person."

"No, I'm just not being the goodest good person in the world. Because he is tired of making everyone else happy and not doing anything for himself," Troy walked away from his old friend. Chad called after him a few times, but Troy just kept walking away. It was time for a change.

The championships went off without a hitch, the wildcats winning by five, "Are you being socialable tonight?" Jack asked Troy after the game in the locker room.

"Yes, I am going to the party, I'll be home by midnight," Troy said, slipping on his jacket.

"Have a good time son, just not too good of time," Jack called after Troy as he walked out of the locker room.

Troy got in his car and drove to the house that was holding the party. He was late, as always, so it was in full swing as he walked through the door. He was greeted by a blast of music and an already buzzed teammate. Troy stood off to the side to watch all the other people interact. He was sort of a people watcher. Gabriella and Sam were on the makeshift dance floor, glued together.

He allowed a slightly tipsy cheerleader to lead him onto the dance floor. He was pretty sure her name was Melinda, but not totally sure. He might have had a class with her freshman year. After two songs, he bid her ado and made his way off to the side again. Gabriella and Sam were still there. He spotted Taylor together around the edge of the dancers. He made eye contact with Chad and gave him a small nod.

"Troy!" He swiveled his head to see Gabriella stumbling towards him with Sam not far behind.

"Hey Gabi, Hey Sam, good game man," Troy nodded with a warm smile.

"I haven't talked to you in forever!" Gabriella said excited.

"Yeah, been a little busy," Troy said letting his expression slide into a half-smile.

"Come on Gabi, let's get out of here," Sam said.

"Ok, sure, bye Troy," Gabriella waved at him as Sam ushered her out the door.

"She's drunk," Troy said to himself. He stuck around the party a bit longer before leaving. He's seen dozens of parties, and this wasn't anything special. He drove home, but right as he was about to pull into his driveway, he decided he didn't want to be home just yet, so he drove on up until he found that sign again. He pulled over in front of the Albuquerque City Limits sign. He turned the engine of his car off, but left the radio on. He turned it up real loud and got out of his car. He reclined on his hood, his back propped up against the window shield, staring up at the sign, listening to the radio.

"_Oh Maggie, I wish I'd never seen your face_

_Yeah you lured me away from home,_

_Just to save you from being alone_

_You stole my heat and that's what really hurts_,"

He sang along softly to Rod Stewart's 'Maggie May'. He looked at his phone's clock. He needed to leave to get home on time. He got back in his car, turned down the radio, and started the engine.

He drove home and arrived a few minutes after midnight, "You're late," Jack told him as he walked through the door.

"I know, but it's the championships dad. Last party, it's not going to happen again," Troy sighed.

"Go to bed," Jack said.

"Night dad," Troy walked upstairs to his room. His phone buzzed in his pocket. He looked at the caller ID, It showed Gabi. Troy didn't want to deal with her. She was probably in trouble, se he should answer it, but he didn't. It was her mess, she could clean it up herself. Not bothering to take off his sweats, he collapsed on his bed to fall asleep. It cam pretty easily to him. But he had an odd dream of bodiless voices screaming his name. He woke up and looked at his clock. 2:38 shined back at him. He turned over into a comfortable position and went back to sleep.

---------------

Monday morning came with people congratulating him on the game. It got quite annoying as he couldn't get to his locker before homeroom, too many people were crowding around it to tell him good game. "Thank you for all the support, but I need to get to my locker," He half shouted at them and got them all to move, "Thank you," he said calmly and he twirled the combination into the dial before popping open the door.

"Troy," said a small voice from behind him. He easily placed it as Gabriella's quickly.

"Gabriella," he glanced over his shoulder at her before continue to rummage through his locker.

"You didn't answer my call Friday. You always answer your phone," She said in the same small voice.

"I had my phone on silent," he lied. It had been the first time she called him in about a month, she wouldn't know anymore if he always answered his phone(But in truth, he still always did except her one call).

"You never do that," She continued.

"I never **did** that. The last time you called me was like a month ago. Now I do put my phone on silent. Things change," he said in a rather harsh voice.

"But..." She trailed off.

"But nothing. Time doesn't stop, it's always moving, always changing," Troy closed his locker and turned to face her.

"I thought we were friends."

Troy let out a rather harsh chuckle, "You thought we were friends? That's hilarious, really. I'm going to be laughing about this years from now. Newsflash, you don't even know me."

"Troy," She was taken back by this guy in front of her.

"Save it," Troy said walking away.

"Troy," She raced after him, "What's wrong with you? What happened to the sweetest guy I knew. The one who cared about me?"

"Shouldn't you be sayin' that to Sam?" Troy spit out the name with venom.

"He broke up with me cause I wouldn't sleep with him Friday. And I needed you."

"Well, you are still here, so you didn't need me too bad. Sam is an asshole. Everyone in this school knew that would happen to you. You'd either sleep with him and he'd break up with you. Or you'd refuse him and he's break up with you. That's all he ever does. If you weren't so oblivious, you'd know that."

"I'm not oblivious," she said, desperately.

"You are the most oblivious person on the face of this planet. You always miss everything that is happening right in front of you. Like Sam is a player and we were never friends. Cause I always kept you oblivious to everything about myself."

"No, no you didn't. I know you!" She said loudly, not wanting to be wrong, though everyone knew she was.

"You know nothing about me. You don't know my favorite color or movie. you know my family beyond my dad. You couldn't name my siblings names, hell, I bet you thought I was an only child. You don't know my habits of hobbies. You know I play basketball and I get pretty good grades. But anyone else in this hallway could tell you that. And I am not friends with any of them either," Troy was ready to explode, "I can play guitar, did you know that? Huh? I'm allergic to pineapple, what about that? My favorite place to think is at the very top of a tree in my backyard. I hate parties, cause everyone gets smashed and act like fools. Did you know that? What about that I have never wanted to make a career of basketball? Yes, I love the sport, but I will never play professionally. I'm thinking about going into the army. Did you know that? Or my favorite, that I was so insane to actually like you at one point in time. But I kept you so oblivious to that like I did everything else. But no more. Now I am done pleasing you and everyone else in this goddamn school and never myself. And that's done now. I'm done being the goodest good guy. He's gone and done. Starting with this," Troy pulled his grandfather's dog tags from his pocket and slipped them over his head, "And," he marched up to Sam down the hall, who was watching like everyone else, and Troy punched him as hard as he could, "That," Troy strode off down the hall in a fit of rage. Everyone got out of his way as he went down to the boy's locker rooms and into his dad's office.

"What are you doin' here?" His dad asked him.

"One: I exploded on Gabriella and then Two: I sucker punched Sam. Go ahead, give me detention," Troy threw himself in a chair.

"You what?" He dad shouted.

"She thought we were still friends. Dad, I haven't talked to her in over a month. I just got fed up with being that perfect golden boy that is always pleasing others and not myself. So I did something for myself."

"Organize the storage closet tonight after school," Jack said, still in a little shock.

"Can I hang out here for homeroom? To, you know, calm down?" Troy asked.

"You know I'm not supposed to do this," Jack said picking up his school phone.

"Not going to happen again," Troy said. Jack called the attendance office and excused Troy from homeroom, "Thanks dad."

"You want to do some more talkin'?"

"It's like I'm making everyone else smile but always frowning myself. The team and everyone in this freaking school wanted to win state, so I won state. Don't get me wrong, I wanted to win too. But it wouldn't have been the end of the world if we didn't. Chad and Taylor were flirting like crazy, pretending not to like each other, but obviously did. I got them together and they are on cloud nine now. Gabriella with the whole Sam deal, I told her just what she wanted to hear and not that Sam is a bad guy, even though everyone but her knows he is. Zeke wanted someone to try his baking, I tasted everything no matter how gross looking or tasting. I was the one constantly giving Jason confidence in his game cause he is so unsure of his ability even though he's great. I was nice to Sam even though I hate him and he is a jerk to me. I pretended I didn't see Sharpay trip and fall in the hallway and I didn't point of laugh. I told Ryan that he didn't look gay in his sparkling pink shirt, even though I secretly thought he did, but he didn't want to hear that. I have listened to Layla complain and degrade men even though I am a guy. I help you and mom around the house. I was always the one picking up all the balls at the end of practice and making sure that all the dirty towels in the boys locker room got into the bin. I practiced my heart out to be the best at the game. I helped some random girl pick up all her books and papers in the hallway after someone ran into her and I don't even know her name. I always volunteer to pass out papers in class when the teacher asks. I'll offer up my answer even if I know it's wrong in class if no one else answers. I am tired of faking smiles and telling people what they want to hear."

"So why do you do it?" Jack asked after the remaining silent during Troy's monologue.

"Cause I like seeing people happy and smiling. And I like knowing that I'm the reason why. But now I just want to be one of those smiling people."

Jack looked at his son, "I want to play you something," Jack started to dig in his desk. He pulled out a cassette tape, "I want you to listen to this," Jack stuck the tape in the CD player he sometimes used during gym class.

It was first just static, but then Troy started to hear a guitar, then someone started to sing:

_He's a young man  
In his golden years  
His hair of black now quickly fades to gray  
The limp as he walks is his only souvenir  
From those purple-hearted war time days_

_But you don't hear him complain  
No matter how the fall  
I don't have a lot, he'd smile and say  
But lord I have it all_

_He's a hero  
In my mother's eyes  
He taught her how to raise me right  
and never compromise  
He always says he has the  
finer things in life  
Somewhere to live, someone to love  
and the Good book to live by_

_Some say his heart is big  
All though his fortune's small  
I don't have a lot, he'd smile and say  
But lord I have it all_

_A rembrandt in his own right  
A master at his craft  
Creating something beautiful  
A memory that will last  
And always last_

_He's the constant  
In our family  
Beginning this long line of love  
We've cared  
And even when he's gone he'll watch over me  
When I close my eyes at night I feel him there_

_Wear my name, well my child  
Be true and stand tall  
You don't have a lot he'd always say  
But lord you have it all_

_You don't have a lot he'd always say  
But thank the Lord you have it all_

_Hero in my mother's eyes_

"That's your guitar and that's your cousin, Kristyn at my dad's funeral. I think everyone was crying after that. She was just fifteen. And I think you wear his name better than anyone else in our family. You always have. You were making people happy. And I couldn't be more proud of you. You are exactly like him from..."

"My big heart to my blue eyes, I know," Troy but in.

"So I want to know, by doing something for yourself, does it make you feel happy?"

"Yeah," Troy said, not sure where this was going.

"Then do it," Jack leaned back in his chair.

"What are you trying to do?" Troy asked, suspicious.

"You're my baby boy, I want to see you happy. So I'm telling you to make yourself happy."

"Ok," Troy said still unsure. The two Bolton boys looked back and forth at each other until the bell rang and Troy left for first period.

"Did you really punch Sam?" Chad asked him in the hallway.

"Yeah," Troy said. He had felt really great while doing it, now he sort of wished he hadn't.

"That's awesome dude, finally getting what he deserved," Chad said, missing Troy's not-so-happy expression.

"I kinda wished I hadn't now," Troy told him truthfully.

"Wait what?" Chad looked confused.

"Well it was kinda just blind rage and I hated hi at that moment, so I took it out on him.:

"He's an a-hole, he deserved it."

Troy just shrugged. He didn't think that his grandfather would have been proud of him for doing that.

"You know you can get the girl now?"

"What?" Troy asked looking at Chad.

"Gabriella, she and Sam broke up cause she wouldn't sleep with him, like we didn't see that one coming."

"Well since I yelled at her this morning telling her we weren't really friends ever, that I kept her oblivious to everything, I doubt she'll be talking to me. Besides, I don't want the girl."

"Good guy always gets the girl."

"Well I announced to the school, I'm no longer the good guy."

"So you got a new challenge."

"Chad! This isn't a teen romance movie. I don't want the girl, not anymore. I'm just gong to be me. So let go of your expectations and let me be me."

"Fine, but can you help me?"

"What?" Troy sighed and looked at his best friend wondering what he needed.

"Taylor and I got in an argument and I don't know how to tell her I'm sorry."

"Rule one: Forget your pride. Rule two: Buy the roses," Troy told him. He was using Layla's words, and she probably got it from a song or move or some cliché place.

"Thanks man," Chad walked away to his own class as Troy entered his own. He felt people staring at him, but didn't let it bother him.

---------------

**AN: There is the fourth chapter and the climax. There is one chapter left, the epilogue. Leave me a review telling me what you think. That song is SheDaisy's 'He's a Hero' it is really good, you should listen to it. And it was written by one of the members, Kristyn, and so that is where the cousin's name came from.**


	5. Epilogue

**AN: This is like really short if you can't already tell. Thank you to all who ever reviewed through out my story.**

Epilogue

Over the next few weeks, Troy found himself being the good guy again. He wasn't trying to be, it was just naturally there. He had to work at not being the good guy. It seemed odd to him. He had to think about not being nice in situations and not doing things to make everyone else smile. Over a period of time, he just gave up trying not to be a good guy. It was easier to help up the guy who tripped than to glance as he walked by and not do anything. He decided that he had always been the good guy and he would always be the good guy. And now he understood that what he found was exactly what his dad had planned on him finding. Troy Bolton was the good guy and was nothing he could do about it. It was the way he was raised and had grown up. He had no control over it.

And Troy was ok with it. The good guy was always better that the bad guy. The good guy however, did not get the girl. He had found a level of friendship with Gabriella, but that was all it would ever be. Troy would always be there for her still, but strictly as a friend. And he hadn't kept her oblivious this time. He told her all about himself and his family. The friendship started out rocky, but now was stronger than ever before.

---------------

It was a week before senior year started for Troy Bolton. And he might have been the happiest fellow in Albuquerque. He was hanging out with his friend Gabriella, waiting for Chad and Taylor to show up at their 'spot', which was out in the middle of nowhere at Albuquerque City Limits.

"Why are they always late?" Gabriella complained, sitting on the hood of Troy's car.

"Because they are having hot make up sex," Troy said.

"I think that's the only reason they fight."

"'Well duh', for Chad and 'Of course not, they are serious arguments' for Taylor," Troy said as he mimicked Chad and Taylor's voices. He leaned against the hood of his car next to Gabriella.

Gabriella spied his dog tags chain around his neck and pulled it over his neck. Stealing them was one of her favorite pass times with Troy. Troy bent his neck down to make it easier for her and also so she wouldn't pull off his ears, "I really like these," she said slipping them over her own head.

"I know, you are always taking them."

"And they are your Grandfather's?"

"Yep, from Vietnam."

"I think that's pretty cool," Gabriella took them off and slipped them back onto Troy. With him looking at her, she took a chance and tugged at the chain to bring him closer to her

Troy closed his eyes and allowed Gabriella to kiss him. He knew she still had hope about them and needed to see. He was ok with it, knowing this would be the only time he would ever kiss her. After she drew away, he still had his eyelids shut as he said, "Nothing, no spark Gabi, not now," he opened his eyes to look at her. She didn't look too dejected, not as he thought she would be.

"I just had to know," she said blushing and looking at the ground.

"I know," Troy said in a sweet voice, "And now you do. I will always love you, just not in that way. More like another annoying sister kind of way."

Gabriella smiled and laughed. Troy could always do that to her, "So how's Lindsey?"

"She wishes she could see her feet, but excited for the baby. I did tell you she and what-his-name got married in Vegas. Layla was the only person present, besides Elvis. Mom's really mad and wants them to renew their vows in front of the family after the baby is born," Troy said. His sister did announce her pregnancy at Easter just as Layla had guessed.

"Hey there they are," Gabriella pointed down the road to Chad and Taylor coming together in Chad's car.

"What took you guys so long?" Troy held up his hands asking Chad after they pulled up beside them and got out.

"We had to make up," Chad said extremely happily.

Gabriella and Troy started to laugh. Yes there was no friendship like the one between these four friends, obviously.

-------------

**AN: AND CUT! There is the end, a little fast and rushed I think, but I am done with it. I told you it was short, but please leave me a review telling me what you think.**


End file.
